FIGHT TO THE FINISH!
HOMEWORK WINNER VOTE HERE! View Results! CONTESTANTS! 8.png|Andrew|link=User:ScaryNinjaRabbit 150px-5032800.png|Brandon|link=User:Gleek655 1.png|Delilah|link=User:TheWordyBirdy 3.png|Emmett|link=User:Orbstar 150px-5216199.png|Manuel|link=User:LetItRock898 10.png|Mark|link=User:SugaryDonught 7.png|Mau|link=User:LonelyMockingjay 4.png|Sam|link=User:SwiftasticSam 5.png|Tom|link=User:Veku123 2.jpg.png|Tyler|link=User:Smooth CriminaL About Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. A randomizer will determine who will win the weekly challenge. Then that person will get a chance to save someone. (YOU DO NOT HAVE TO SAVE ANYONE IF YOU DONT WANT TO.) From there the bottom two will be announced from YOUR VOTES. Then each episode there will be a final voting round where you guys decided who you want to send home! The website im using is surveymonkey. PRIZE: $100,000 HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty and don't be afraid to vote out a close friend >:3 ' Call Back List Ep 5 Episode 5 ~Suddenly has an opening theme song~ Nasia: Hello everyone and welcome to the most awesome competition ever! Audience: Applause Nasia: Before we get started, lets see how the cast are doing. Tom: *talking to brandon* so i jumped over the fence and scrapped my knee -.- Andrew: *talking to himself in mirror* I think this tie looks good on me Emmett: *to delilah* we HAVE to get out (beep). They are too big of a threat to me, and they are too likeable. Delilah: I agree. Nasia: Ok so we saw what the cast was up to, now lets gather them. ~Group joins~ Nasia: Before we see who won this weeks competition, lets watch a clip shall we? ~Video~ Person: My plans are coming together perfectly. No one suspects a thing. I. Am. A. Genius. ~End of clip~ Brandon: WHAT? THAT PERSON IS STILL HERE!? I thought we got rid of him last week >:( Tom: You just spit in my eye...brandon. Nasia: Lets take a look at the screen to see this weeks winner. ~Screen displays "TWIST"~ Nasia: "whats that?" you may ask :O Emmett: Who's twist? Nasia: -__- Delilah: Really? Emmett? Emmett: :S Nasia: Anyway..lets announce the twist ~Dims lights~ Nasia: One of your former housemates are RETURNING TO THE COMPETITION. Vote for two to return, but only ONE will come back. The person with the most votes, comes back. If a tie, we will break it. Vote wisely ;) ---- '~Bonus scene while waiting for votes~ Nasia: What the hell is taking everyone so long to vote! The audience is waiting patiently for you terd's >:0 Brandon: Ughhh im so tired of waiting. I really want to see who is coming back.. Andrew: I don't. I can care less who comes back. I just want to know who the winner of the week is :P Delilah: Lol i agree with Andrew. Nasia: Who do you guys think will return? Brandon: Tyler..i don't know why Delilah: I think Manuel will return Tom: Mau might come back Emmett: Can we just talk about how sexy i am? Andrew: No. Tom: I'm sexier than you, Emmett. Emmett: Hell no Delilah: Enough of this, neither of you are sexy Nasia: *laughs* Tom: Lets talk about the mystery person Delilah: I think its fake, to be honest. There's probably no mystery person Brandon: I think there is Andrew: Possibly Emmett: When will the person be revealed? Brandon: That's a stupid question, if they were revealed, it would be no fun Delilah: Is it you..Brandon? Brandon: -.- Tom: Who ever it is, won't win. Andrew: It's tom Tom: -.- Nasia: xD ---- PART 2 Nasia: Oh my josh! The votes are in, FINALLY. We are still missing a few votes but, all well they took too long! Audience: Wooooo! Nasia: Lets bring out the old house guest! ~Manuel, Mark, Mau, and Tyler walks out~ Nasia: Of course Sam couldn't join us, since she wasn't voted out but instead kicked. So she couldn't compete.. Andrew: *cuts Nasia off* Can we PLEASE just reveal who is back -__- Nasia: RUDE much :p Tom: Hurry up. Nasia: :O Manuel: Hey, leave her alone and let her take her time >:/ Nasia: Thank you. Manuel. Manuel: No problem Nasia: First i will say who had the lowest number of votes..and that person is...Tyler. Tyler: *leaves without saying a word* Nasia: :/ Emmett: Im hungry can we please speed this up :( Nasia: The person with the second lowest amount is...Mark...wait, where did he go? ~Everyone looks around~ Nasia: ....so now we are left with Mau and Manuel. I have to say, it was VERY close. One point difference. Mau: *crosses fingers* Manuel: *winks at audience* Nasia: And the person who will be returning...is....MANUEL! CONGRATS! Audience: *cheers* Wooooooooo oOOoOOOoo Manuel: OMGOMGOMGOGGMGOGM :D ~Screen displays results~ Nasia: We will be right back to find out who is the winner of this week. Stay with us ;) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ PART 3 Jacob: Lets see who won the challenge ~Brandon~ Nasia: YES! No more of Andrew's winning streak!! Andrew: Thanks. Nasia: No problem. Brandon congrats! Are you saving anyone? Brandon: Nope :) Nasia: Then its time to start voting everyone! Get someone out! PRONTO! >:) Jacob: This was a fast scene :P _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ~A special video message from the hosts~ Nasia: Guys i just want to tell you that you are doing soo well in the competition! We are at the halfway point! Jacob: But remember the main goal.. Nasia and Jacob: Get out your biggest '''threat! Jacob: That mystery is still in the house. Nasia: And that mystery '''will win if you don't discover them soon. Jacob: I thought for sure that they would have been out last round. Nasia: Just pay close attention to that bonus scene we gave you guys. Jacob: That's the biggest hint thrown in your face. Nasia: BUT it requires a little thinking. Jacob: So don't be too sure you've figured it all out. Nasia and Jacob: You may be wrong. ~Winks at camera~ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ PART 4 Jacob: Welcome back! The people have spoken! Emmett: Who's in bottom 2? Jacob: Im getting to that.. Delilah: Well stop stalling and just say it.. Jacob: Delilah.... Delilah: Jacob....... Nasia: Nasia.. Jacob: Nasia...... Brandon: Jacob.... Andrew: Delilah.. Delilah: Andrew.... Tom: Emmett.. Emmett: Brandon... Brandon: Tom... Manuel: ok WTF Andrew: Manuel... Manuel: -___________- Nasia: Bottom two Manuel Vs Emmett good luck to you both. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ PART 5 Manuel: *Fussing at competitors* This is stupid, why would you guys invite me back, just to kick me out again!? Andrew: Dude don't take it personally. Manuel: No I AM. There is a creep in the house or as you guys call it "Mytery person" but you guys go after someone as innocent and a non-threat like me? Why? Delilah: I didn't vote you hunny ;) Manuel: Well thanks. But you guys obviously know im not the guy, so why am i voted in? >:/ Nasia: :S Jacob: The person...who will be leaving tonight....is....Emmett Nasia: Bye everyone see you next week! END Progress IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the weekly competition. SAVE The contestant was saved by the winner that week. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition. RISK The contestant returned to the competition and was at risk of elimination. Category:Competitions